


7 mornings at paternoster row

by Theladyofshadowsandmystery



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofshadowsandmystery/pseuds/Theladyofshadowsandmystery
Summary: How do you wake up a lizard woman from the dawn of time?
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	7 mornings at paternoster row

1.  
Vastra was not a morning person. She considered herself a night owl,with all the late night work it helped. She liked her bed so much that she loathed to break that bond.

At first it was expected of the lizard woman who could barely do anything before 11 o'clock, but after almost a year of them being together, Jenny was determined to get the lizard out of bed at a reasonable hour. 

How hard can it be?

The grandfather clock chime signaling Jenny to get up for the day. From their room, Jenny could hear Strax in the kitchen doing his chores, but the lizard whose arms she was currently closed in remained dead to the world.

She turned slowly, wiggling around to give her room to move, but Vastra just wounded her arms tighter around Jenny's waist.

"Dear," Jenny said softly, freeing her hand to bring her palm against the lizard's face. "Love, it's time to get up."  
"Sleeping," Vastra grumbled, her eyes firmly shut.  
"So you don't want me to make you breakfast?" Jenny enticed.

"Bring it up," she groaned before releasing the brunette from her hold and turning her back to her, already back being dead to the world.  
Jenny rolled her eyes before getting herself out of bed. Well at least she tried.

2.

When chime rang the next morning. This time, Jenny wasn't gonna be quite as nice.

She turned roughly in Vastra's arms before shaking her forcefully.  
Vastra's eyes snapped open as she sat up. "What's wrong? Where's the fire?"

Jenny smiled, placing a quick kiss on Vastra crest. "Rise and shine my dear."

Vastra cursed as she watched the brunette's hips sway as she got out of the bed. She sticks her tongue out at Jenny before grabbing her pillow and flopping back down covering her face trying to get the back to sleep.

3.

Vastra heard the chime go, she prepared herself for Jenny's attempts at getting her out of bed. Was it really so bad to want to sleep in?

She kept her eyes closed but nothing happened realizing that the other half of the bed was empty. Peaking an eye open to confirm her suspicions, Vastra sat up slowly. "Jenny?"

The brunette walked in from the bathroom, naked as the day she was born.  
Vastra straightens up like lighting, taking in the glistening of her lover's skin from the hot steam of the bath, her nipples perked and a hand on her hip. The sight was something to behold.

"I was in the bath, did you need something?" Jenny asked before disappearing back behind the bathroom door. "If you want something you're going to have to get out of be-."  
Vastra was in the bathroom before Jenny finished her sentence. 

4.

The grandfather clock promptly chimed, before Jenny could even think of a plan to get her lover up, Vastra's arms and legs wrapped around her like a cocoon hold.

"Vasta," Jenny winded attempting to wiggle out of the lizard woman's grasp.  
"No sleep!" Vastra groaned.  
"I'll make your favorite," Jenny tempted.  
"No."  
"We could have a bath," the brunette suggested sultry.  
Vastra chanced an eye open before squeezing it shut and holding onto the younger woman tighter. "Stay."

Jenny sighed, finding no way escaping the hold. Instead, she wrapped her own arms around Vastra's back before settling back into bed.  
Nothing got done that day.

5\. 

After the last time Jenny thought, this means war.

The sun was shining through the windows,the birds were tweeting. Vastra smiled  
Jenny has already gotten out of bed with no attempt on Vastra to get up.

This is going to be a lovely day, Vastra thought, rolling on Jenny's side of the bed trying to get some of her left over heat.  
Suddenly there was a giant boom, shaking the room Vastra was up in a flash from the bed.

“Oh for god sake, don’t aliens know what time it is! Vastra said, throwing on a dressing gown.  
Vastra runned to the stairs, “Jenny where are you?! Get the swords Jenn-”  
Vastra stopped in her tracks.  
“Oh you're up good, cup of tea dear?”  
There was Jenny, grenade in hand grinning at her.  
“What are you doing?” Vastra asked she couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
“Strax is showing me how to use grenades, did we wake you?” Jenny looks at her innocently.  
Vastra stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen, not so silently cursing her lover. 

6\. 

The chime of the grandfather clock goes, Jenny shoots up. She and Vastra had a meeting with the police about a case, and there was no way she was going to let Vastra ruin her reputation because she doesn't want to get out of bed.

Getting up out of bed, Jenny grabbed the blankets Vastra was wrapped in and yanked hard.

Vastra yelped, limbs flailing as she hit the ground.  
Jenny walked to the bathroom with a victorious grin. "The early bird catches the worm, ma’am."

7.

As the chime goes Vastra was the first to awake, nudging the brunette who nuzzled in her neck. "Jenny, it's time We got up."

Jenny made a noise of acknowledgement but made no move to exit the comfort of her blankets.

"Love," Vastra tried again before lowering her head to catch the brunette's eyes. "It's time to get up."  
"I'm allowed a day off," Jenny grumbled, curling her arms around Vastra's waist. "Sleep."

Vastra smirked, watching her dear heart nuzzle her face into her chest before settling back down into the bed, falling back asleep peacefully.


End file.
